Slave To Freddy
by Angel The Bunny
Summary: It's a magical place where fantasy and fun come to life... unless Freddy deicdes to kidnap you. -Story includes my character.
1. The Kidnapping

**Slave To Freddy**

~All animatronics are presented as less robotic and a little cuter with extra floofiness!~

-I love my job-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 1: The Kidnapping**

Another fantastic day at the pizzeria, entertaining kids and watching people eat pizza without a care in the world. Maybe that's because Freddy Fazbear's was a magical place where fantasy and fun come to life.

Twenty years of this might give you a headache.

Same old songs. Same old routine. Day after day nothing changed, unless you take into consideration the condition of the building. It was looking quite run down these days. Don't forget the appearance of the animatronics. No one cared for them much anymore and since they weren't allowed to leave never had the pleasure of a bath.

Still none of these oversights stopped customers from coming.

This particular day while Freddy and his friends were on stage there happened to be a new face in the audience. The animatronics paid little attention to the girl with the flowing red hair as it spilled down her back or to her amethyst eyes that sparkled in wonder. Her pale skin and rose pink lips never made them think to look twice.

It wasn't unusual for new customers to visit.

The new girl wearing her black dress with purple trim and the big purple bow tied at the waist walked up to the stage. She wanted to get a better view of everyone.

"You all look so amazing." She said.

Honestly, must have been too dark for the girl to see just how poor the condition of the animatronics were in.

"And cute." She stopped in front of Freddy. "So cute and fluffy."

Well, they were fluffy. So much in fact you might have mistaken them for large performing animals due to their seams and robotics were almost invisible. Especially in their facial areas. These guys looked like if you were to reach out to touch them that they'd have real fur, cold noses and those eyes, so realistic.

Not too shabby for twenty year old animatronics wasting away in this place.

The girl turned away from the stage hurrying in the opposite direction like someone had called her name.

Freddy turned his head towards the direction she ran off to.

~x~

Later the animatronics were granted the privilege to walk around off stage. This was considered a harmless feature meant to entertain further bringing smiles to all the faces who had an opportunity to interact with their favorite characters.

The girl with the long red hair was back, standing in the show area probably hoping to greet the characters as well.

Out of the corner of his eye Freddy noticed her. He slipped away from the crowd first chance that became available and walked towards the girl.

"Hi Freddy!" She waved happy to see him.

Freddy stood there for a moment making a mental note she was older than all the other kids who came to see him and his friends.

To avoid making this any more awkward Freddy held his big bear arms out while taking a few more steps and hugged her.

"And what's your name?" He asked.

She giggled. "My name is Angel. Nice to meet you, Freddy." Angel hugged him back.

"Angel, hu?" Freddy could smell the sweet aroma of her hair. "That's a pretty name."

Pulling back Angel brushed her hand over Freddy's furry arms. "You're soft like a great big teddy bear."

This compliment made Freddy grin.

"Does that mean Bonnie is soft like a plush bunny?" Angel asked.

"Of course!" Freddy replied.

"Can I go see him too?" In her excitement Angel grabbed Freddy's paw.

Freddy glanced down at Angel's much smaller hand eagerly holding onto his larger one. Maybe it was here something inside of Freddy clicked.

He wanted to keep this girl.

He couldn't disappoint a customer. "For a minute."

Angel's eyes sparkled as she stepped quickly being led to the big purple bunny.

"Bonnie!" Angel let go of Freddy's paw running over to Bonnie hugging him.

"Hello there." Bonnie smiled hugging Angel.

"You are soft like a big plush bunny!" Angel said brushing her fingers through Bonnie's fur.

Bonnie blushed, yes he blushed. "Thank you." He patted Angel on her head.

Freddy was less amused.

"Hey Freddy we've got another show to do soon." Bonnie said looking up.

"I'll be right there." Freddy held out a paw.

"Bye Bonnie." Angel waved returning to Freddy.

"See you later." Bonnie waved back.

Angel turned to Freddy. "I should let you go." She opted for one last hug.

Freddy was happy to oblige plus it would give him one last chance to make sure he really wanted to go through with this.

There was no denying Angel's fingers sunken into his fur or the smell of strawberry shampoo or even the compliments to escape the girl's lips.

He wanted this every day.

"Who says it has to end? As a special customer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I'd like to show you something." Freddy said.

"What is it?" Angel asked curious.

"It's a secret." Freddy put a finger to his lips. "But we'll have to hurry."

At the moment no one was looking.

This seemed harmless enough. Probably part of the daily act.

Angel followed Freddy to the back until they stopped outside a door with a sign that read: "Employees Only" in red letters.

"Freddy, I don't think we're suppose to go in there." Angel paused a few steps back.

"There's nothing to worry about." Freddy assured.

If that were true why did Freddy sound worried?

Showtime was upon him, the others were waiting and the kids were waiting. Freddy took Angel by the hand, opened the door then disappeared inside with her.

"Follow me." Freddy urged Angel forward.

"Freddy, let go!" Angel struggled against him. "I don't like this surprise!"

Angel's hand slipped free but Freddy was fast, grabbing her and covering Angel's mouth with a paw while pulling boards away from another door obviously meant for no one to enter. He tugged on the handle opening the door. The room was filled with darkness then he flipped a switch thankfully the lights still worked.

"Stay in here. And don't touch anything." Freddy pushed Angel inside and closed the door locking it.

Angel could hear the lock click on the outside along with the boards being replaced.

"What does he want with me?" Angel wondered putting her back against the door.

She glanced around at her surroundings. There was little in here to help. Looked like this had once been some sort of break room or used for extra storage since there were a few boxed filled with pieces and parts. The only item of significance was and old dirty suit resting against the wall. Maybe it wasn't a suit? Maybe it was an animatronic?

Angel hadn't seen him before or even heard of a character with gold-ish fur. She reached out to touch the sleeping animal curious if his fur was as soft as the others or if he even still functioned. She withdrew her hand.

"Freddy said not to touch anything." Angel sat on the floor. "Did he trap you in here too?"

She asked the lifeless animatronic never expecting a response. He remained slumped in his current position.

Angel sighed bringing her knees up to her chest. "What am I going to do?" She put her head down.

Freddy on the other hand reappeared on stage acting as if nothing even happened. He waved to the crowd continuing his performance as scheduled much to the delight of his fans.


	2. Twilight Time

**Slave To Freddy**

~What would you do if you were kidnapped by a cute fluffy animatronic?~

-I'd probably die if I couldn't access a computer-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 2: Twilight Time**

As the day came to a close the pizzeria was locked for the night. No one could get in or out which made twilight a magical time inside the pizzeria because the animatronics were free to do what they pleased. No schedules or performances to keep up with. Most nights they could settle down in their rooms for a well deserved rest. Tonight Freddy had business to take care of.

Hours passed Angel could once again hear boards moving and the door being unlocked on the other side. She jumped up hoping to be free but as expected Freddy stood in the doorway blocking her exit.

He approached slowly, Angel felt powerless backing away from her animatronic captor.

"Let me have a look at you." Freddy reached out touching the girl's face.

She looked at him, those bright blue eyes staring back at her. Feeling nervous Angel looked away.

To this Freddy prompted her to face him again. "I haven't seen you in hours can I not get a smile?"

"What do you want with me, Freddy?" Angel asked.

"What I want…" Freddy patted her cheek. "That's not important right now."

"You're going to kill me…" Angel's eyes started to fill with tears.

"No!" Freddy said quickly. "I'm not going to kill you."

He had hoped the girl would be happy to see him again but Freddy never kidnapped anyone before and this wasn't going as well as he wanted. So he thought of something that might stop the shedding of tears.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "I can bring you some pizza."

Still frightened of Freddy, Angel gave no response.

"Uh… wait here." Freddy left the room. This time he didn't lock the door.

This was the perfect opportunity for Angel to escape. Slowly she peeked around the corner sneaking outside the room then ran for the front doors. She pulled the handles but the doors were locked tight. She tried banging on them with her fists hoping someone would hear her.

Someone did hear her.

Freddy walked up behind Angel grabbing the girl placing a paw over her mouth once again.

"Stop that." He said firmly. "We're locked in."

He began pulling her away from the doors.

"Come this way and eat with me." Freddy said removing his paw from her mouth.

"But what if I don't want to?" Angel asked.

"You have to." Freddy kept his response simple not wanting to say anything harsh.

At this point Angel had no choice. Freddy led her to a booth where he had dinner waiting. Once seated Freddy wrapped an arm around Angel as assurance she might not run away again.

Freddy was quickly disappointed in Angel's lack of enthusiasm not even willing to look at him.

"This is a magical place where fantasy and fun come to life." Freddy nudged his nose against Angel's cheek finally getting a response from her.

"Your nose…" She began. "…It's so cold."

This brought a shiver to the girl.

"It is." He agreed.

Angel reached out to touch Freddy's nose. Normally it wasn't a good idea to put one's hand this close to an animal's mouth.

"Your nose doesn't squeak." She said.

Freddy gave a look. "That's just a rumor." He snorted.

Right after saying this Freddy put his ears back listening to footsteps towards the back of the room. He looked over the seat to see Bonnie walking by.

"Hi Freddy." The purple bunny greeted.

Which he was always greeted back with an equally nice response. This time Freddy growled.

Bonnie paused.

"Rough night? I'll just be going." Bonnie continued walking wanting to avoid Freddy's false bad mood.

Freddy didn't want Bonnie to see the girl he was holding captive inside the pizzeria. It was too soon for anyone to find out.

~x~

Afterwards Angel knew what to expect. She wished desperately for her freedom if only they weren't trapped inside, if only she had a weapon to fend Freddy off with.

But what good would a weapon be against a mechanical monster?

"I want you to stay here this time." Freddy held the door to the spare room open. "I'm going to make a bed cozy enough for two."

That caught Angel off guard.

'For two? What does he mean?' She thought.

There was no time to figure that out right now unless he meant the old animatronic locked away in this room as well. But there was a sinking feeling it wasn't going to be for the gold furred creature sitting against the wall.

When entering he was the first thing to draw her attention.

"I wish you were alive then maybe you could tell me how to get out of this place." Angel leaned against the wall across from him. "What am I saying? You've probably been here longer than me. Besides, if you did know how to escape you wouldn't be here."

Like last time the animatronic gave no response. He sit there remaining in a deep slumber.

Angel was so focused on the silent creature that when the door opened it startled her.

Freddy drug in one large load with all the fixings for a nice bed. He was strong enough to carry it all in fact it was plain to see Freddy's muscles in his arms at work. Odd.

He pulled everything to the other side of the room then dropped the end he had been carrying. Some dust flew up from the floor in the process.

She watched Freddy move the mattress into place, spread out the sheets and blankets then fluff the pillows.

"We've ate, we've drank," Freddy said sitting on the newly made bed. "Now it's time to be merry."

"W-what?" Angel remained against the wall.

"I'm being nice to you, Angel." Freddy said lowering his head a bit.

"So you want to have a sleep over?" She asked nervously taking a few steps towards him.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Freddy assured.

It was better sounding than what he really wanted to do.

"Well, okay."

Angel joined Freddy on the bed. She was wise not to trust his intentions though Freddy did say he wasn't going to kill her. Although that might have been a better alternative than becoming Freddy's slave.

Having the girl this close made Freddy grin.

"Where shall we begin? Oh yes!" Freddy pulled Angel into a hug. "I had almost forgotten."

The sweet smell was back. Freddy put a paw in Angel's red hair allowing the strands to spill through his fingers.

"Very nice." He commented.

He was perfectly content continuing this motion a few more times.

"Where is that sparkle in your eyes?" Again Freddy stared her down with his blue eyes. "I'm sure I can bring it back."

Freddy thought for a moment.

"You noticed my nose before. Let me re-introduce you to my non-squeaky nose and a few other things."

Pushing some hair over Angel's shoulder exposed her pale neck.

"Your cold nose again? Not sure how you keep it that way." Angel wasn't sure she wanted to fill that chill again.

It was like he could read her mind.

"Don't worry, if you get cold we can get under the covers." Freddy said.

That made it painfully obvious what Freddy was doing. He wasn't being friendly for the sake of making a customer happy anymore.

Freddy moved forward but Angel blocked him.

"I really don't think this is something we should be doing." Angel was staring back with her amethyst eyes.

"Why? This is a special opportunity. Even once in a lifetime at that to have the Freddy Fazbear provide you with a private show." Freddy was so sure performance talk would change Angel's mind.

"That sounds lovely and all…" She began.

"Then you won't decline my offer to entertain you. I can personally guarantee you've never been entertained like this before."

This time Freddy began acting a bit more aggressive forcefully bringing Angel close again and licking her neck.

His tongue was wet and warm.

"No! Don't do that!" Angel pushed Freddy away.

"I'm sorry." Freddy's ears went back. "I was being too rough."

Angel seriously expected him to do something worse.

"Maybe tomorrow night?" He said.

Instead Freddy got up to leave.

"You might be surprised what this _animatronic_ can do. Keep that in mind when I come back and offer you one more chance for a Fazbear's private show."

The way he said 'animatronic' sounded off.

Freddy left closing and locking the door behind him.

Angel jumped up rushing towards the door. "Don't leave me locked up in here! Freddy!" She banged on the door.

It was no use Freddy already made up his mind. He wanted Angel to like him. Freddy wasn't ready to come off as an aggressive creature forcing others to do things just so he could get his way. No, Freddy wanted this girl to see him the way she did before but also be open to giving him the kind of affection no one has in the past twenty years.


	3. Freddy Advances

**Slave To Freddy**

~What part of Freddy is actually mechanical?~

-Let's not spoil anything.-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 3: Freddy Advances**

Another day of business at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, one more day Angel remained trapped missing out on the world outside her confinement. She knew Freddy would be back but she didn't know when he'd let her go or even if he planned on letting her go.

The same routine would play out tonight. Once the lights were shut off and the doors locked the animatronics were free to roam.

Freddy came to the door motioning for Angel to follow. He never acknowledged the existence of a fellow animatronic leaned against the wall. It was like he was invisible.

Still finding nothing to alleviate her from this situation inside the room Angel's only option was to follow.

"Come now, I want o see you smile again. It would make me happy." Freddy said.

"But Freddy, I've been locked in that room a long time. I've been all alone," Sort of. "Without food, water or a bathroom break…" Angel thought if Freddy was in fact trying to be nice he'd understand.

Working with small children for many years Freddy did understand. He forgot humans need a little more care than him and his friends received.

"Of course." He felt bad about that. "Right this way."

Angel was led to the bathrooms where she could splash some water on her face and freshen up. But even with that taken care of there were still no means of escape. No weapons. No nothing.

"You'll be happy to know that it's time to eat." Freddy said.

Giving up Angel walked out and looked up at Freddy. "Food sounds really good right now."

"I hope you won't try to run away again." He sounded unhappy.

"Where would I run to? You said it yourself, we're locked inside." Angel looked down.

"What you need is a hug from your great big teddy bear." Freddy said cheerfully wrapping his arms around the girl.

Angel winced expecting Freddy to act like before. This time he was truly being friendly like he had been programmed to be.

To be polite Angel hugged Freddy.

Freddy laughed. "I do enjoy your fingers in my fur. I'd like for that to happen much more." He patted Angel's head.

At least Freddy was finally getting a positive response. Which is what he wanted, letting him know he was doing this right.

The night continued with Freddy and Angel sitting in one of the booths tucked away in the shadows. Like last time Freddy provided food for them.

Angel barely stopped to think why an animatronic would need food.

"I'll arrange for you to eat more than once a night." He said.

Angel's heart sank at Freddy's words.

"That means you aren't going to let me go." She almost cried.

"Um… poor choice of words on my part." Freddy patted Angel on the shoulder. "I spend my days making everyone else happy I'd like if someone would be here to make me happy."

Freddy smiled trying so hard to make this work.

"Well… that doesn't sound so bad." Angel said.

"I want that someone to be you, Angel." Freddy put an arm around her kissing the girl's head.

For a bear who knew next to nothing about romance Freddy was doing a pretty good job.

For now anyway.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Freddy." Was she really being taken in by his smooth words?

"Yes." Freddy rested his chin on her head a moment. "I want to show you after we eat."

He meant he was going to claim Angel as his territory so no one else could argue. After all Freddy was the leader none of the other animatronics would dare challenge him.

So Freddy thought.

Better to let Freddy believe what he wants than to cross his path saying otherwise.

After dinner Freddy took Angel back to the spare room. Angel hoped she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life going through this same routine.

Freddy shut the door behind them.

Angel hadn't expected Freddy to close the door with such force. She turned to face him.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" Freddy stepped closer.

Angel had forgotten about Freddy wanting to give her a private show. His once in a lifetime opportunity as he worded it before.

"Don't be nervous." Freddy reached a paw out. "I want to show you how I feel."

Sliding his foot a few inches further Freddy took the girl in his arms.

That's where things started to take a turn. Freddy was determined to stay romantic but even more determined to have his way.

"How can I please you?" He asked moving them both towards the bed.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"For this to work I want to make sure you're accepting my love." He gave a vague response breathing warmly on Angel's neck.

"I-I don't know. I've… never been in this situation before." Angel's heart began to race.

Freddy smirked against her neck. "Just calm down and relax." He looked at her, those amethyst eyes filled with worry and dread. "So it doesn't have to hurt."

"Wha-?" Right then Angel's objective was to get away Freddy knew it too.

To prevent what he would consider unnecessary violence Freddy immediately held the girl down. Angel couldn't move. Freddy was too strong and too heavy to push away.

"Calm down. I know it's intimidating being this close to a celebrity. I assure you, I want your love and affection." Freddy nuzzled against Angel. "Just relax Freddy will take care of everything."

That was easy for him to say.

What choice was there? If Angel fought him, Freddy would hurt her without a doubt. Maybe, she thought, that if she cooperates this once Freddy might let her go. Let him have his way this one time and everything would be fine. She had to hope it would be.

Angel sighed. She had to relinquish control to the animatronic at least making a good attempt to be romantic.

Easing his grip Freddy continued. "What makes you happy? My cold nose, perhaps the feeling of my fur against your soft skin?"

His paw trailed down the length of Angel's dress finding the hem then moved upward across her bare thigh.

Judging by her tense reaction Freddy was on the right track.

"How about your cold nose? I like cold noses." Angel said.

Maybe it would distract her from what was happening.

"Very well." Freddy stuck his nose against Angel's cheek as his paw continued to explore under her dress.

Ignoring Freddy was difficult especially when his fingers were dangerously close to a place Angel would like to keep hidden.

Then she could feel Freddy suddenly grab onto her panties and tug pulling them down her legs slowly.

This was really going to happen. Angel's eyes began to burn with tears.

Freddy gave a deep laugh tormenting the girl further by running his pawn up her legs, between her thighs up to her hips. Freddy couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself between Angel's legs…

She felt Freddy pushing himself inside.

If that part of him were real or robotic Angel would rather not know.

It was a terrible pain. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run away from this place and never return. But she was trapped, trapped by Freddy Fazbear.

Freddy could see her tears. "Relax like I told you." He nuzzled his nose against her.

Angel placed a hand to Freddy's muzzle just to keep that part of him close. Honestly the bear's cold nose and soothing words were her only distraction from that part inside her. Trying to stay calm helped subside the pain and it soon became nothing more than what she originally thought to be an animatronic thrusting himself against her body.

Freddy's grunts and growls took the place of comforting words.

Angel focused on keeping his face near her neck and a hand in his fur to pass the time.

When the performance was over Freddy roller over beside Angel. There was a pounding in his chest. His breathing was heavy.

For a brief moment Angel hoped he would leave.

Instead Freddy wrapped his arms around the girl kissing her forehead before pulling her close.

Freddy intended to stay.

To be polite.

Freddy spoke no words proceeding to cuddle Angel with his big strong arms while closing his eyes to rest.

Disliking her bad situation Angel wondered if maybe she should have been a little nicer to Freddy. It was her first time thought she never expected it would be to an animatronic. A new thought surfaced, she didn't want this to happen again.

 _-Why couldn't it have been Bonnie? I like the big purple bunny!-_


	4. The Open Door

**Slave To Freddy**

~Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is not responsible for missing persons, injury, rape, death or the actions of our animatronics.~

-So you know, if Freddy likes you he can keep you. Why do people want to visit this pizzeria?-

-Floofy Animatronics!-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 4: The Open Door**

At some point the door opened but this time Freddy wasn't standing there eager to throw more of what he considered romance at Angel.

Maybe he was busy?

Freddy would only be able to put off his friends for so long before he had to spend time with them after hours.

There was a chance he opened the door so Angel could stretch her legs. Being confined to this room all day wasn't any fun.

She crept over to the door checking to see if anyone was there. She didn't even bother to notice if the animatronic who had been sitting there all this time was still in his place against the wall or went missing. This was an opportunity to move around Angel didn't want to waste it.

Like before the building was much different at night. It was dark, quiet and empty. No music to be heard. Only the smell of leftover pizza coming from the kitchen.

Angel was hungry but curious. She wanted to venture around before heading to the kitchen for food. Since Freddy was nowhere to be seen she felt free to do so.

'I wonder where everyone is?' Angel thought.

He stage area was completely void. Even the curtains to Pirate Cove were open but no one was inside.

"What are you doing here?" Came a voice from behind.

Angel turned around frightened. To her surprise it was Bonnie standing there, the big purple bunny was just as cute and fluffy as Angel remembered.

"Are you lost?" Bonnie asked after she didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." Angel looked away. "I should go, Freddy will be angry."

"Wait." Bonnie held a paw out. "What do you mean?" Bonnie and the others didn't know about Freddy's captive. "Oh, you're hurt."

Bonnie could see the dry blood on Angel's leg. It had spilled down the night before though she hadn't noticed it.

Angel's expression changed to match her pain.

Bonnie thought for a moment. "There's a leaky pipe down stairs it's the best I can offer since we can't get out right now." He rubbed the back of his head with a paw nervously.

Angel smiled kindly at Bonnie. "But what about Freddy? I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I'm not worried." Bonnie clearly didn't understand the situation. "This way."

Bonnie led her to a part of the building she had never seen before. Angel didn't even know it existed.

It was a room that was inhabited by one Bonnie the Bunny. His guitar was in there, he had his own personal bed, there were posters on the wall everything inside the room was important to Bonnie in some way. Even the little plush version of himself sitting on a shelf.

"Do all of you have rooms of your own?" Angel asked looking around.

Bonnie laughed. "Of course we do."

Except for the abandoned animatronic.

"Do you find it strange? Most people think we spend all of our time on stage or walking around in the show area." Bonnie said.

"No, not at all." Angel was starting to miss her room surrounded by things that mattered to her.

Bonnie grabbed some towels. "Come on, I'll make sure you get all cleaned up." Bonnie sounded so positive.

~x~

Downstairs Bonnie was right, there was indeed a pipe leaking from above.

"They never bothered to fix this properly." Bonnie began. "Don't worry this pipe leads to the kitchen."

He had a discarded wrench in his paws using it to loosen the connector so the water flowed down much like a shower. Bonnie hopped back quickly as not to get wet.

"I'll keep watch at the door…" He blushed lightly. "So no one comes in."

Once Bonnie disappeared behind the closed door Angel began to undress. Three whole days without a shower was hard and no change of clothing was something she wasn't use to.

But even though the water was cold Angel was thankful to Bonnie for providing her with this. It felt good to wash away the previous three nights. Though she was still sore.

~x~

Topside Freddy was pacing the floor wondering where Angel was. With each passing minute he grew more impatient. That was until he saw Bonnie walking alongside Angel and she had a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

Now Freddy was becoming furious. Why was her beautiful red hair wet? Why was her party dress dripping onto the floor? And above all, why is she with Bonnie? Freddy was certain that Angel had his scent proving she belonged to him.

"Hi Freddy." Bonnie greeted with a wave of his paw. "I found this girl wandering around, is there something you want to tell me?"

Bonnie asked because she did mention Freddy earlier.

"She works here now." Freddy hadn't expected anyone to find out just yet. Then his gaze fell on Angel. "Why don't you make yourself useful and wash dishes? You know where the kitchen is."

The entire time this brief conversation was going on Angel didn't look away from Freddy. Without a word she walked away from them certain she knew the direction of the kitchen.

Bonnie watched her leave. "Freddy, you know it's against the rules to have people here at night."

"I thought it was about time we had someone here to assist." Freddy said confidently. "I'm in charge so there's nothing to worry about." He patted Bonnie on the shoulder.

~x~

He saw the light on in the kitchen and could hear water running, Freddy slipped inside the room quietly walking up behind Angel.

"How did you get out?" He asked.

Startled Angel jumped almost letting the plate slip out of her hands.

She looked at Freddy worried. "The door was open. I thought you opened it."

Freddy thought about that a minute, he hadn't opened the door. Bonnie couldn't have done it. Sighing he decided not to worry about that right now.

"If anyone asks, you work here." Freddy pointed out.

"Okay." Angel agreed.

It probably wouldn't be such a bad job if she weren't a prisoner.

"What is my job?" She asked.

"Besides making me happy?" Freddy grinned. "You wash dishes."

Angel looked at her task. There weren't a lot of dishes to wash this time of night.

"I want to see you smile." Freddy stepped forward and placed a paw under Angel's chin making her look up at him.

Maybe if he were really nice.

Freddy placed both paws on Angel's face hoping to see those sparkles in her amethyst eyes again. His blue eyes stared back at her. They appeared to be kind but Freddy was programmed to be so. Angel had to smile it made him happy. Freddy smiled pulling Angel close into a warm hug.

"That's what I like to see." He said.

At least for now Freddy's mind was off the open door. Although something outside of the kitchen was hiding in the shadows. It blinked then vanished.


	5. I Tried To Make It Work

**Slave To Freddy**

~When trapped in a bad situation and no possible way out in sight sometimes the best thing to do is to try to make it work.~

-Be positive! Freddy is cute and fluffy. Just got to have a LOVE for animals!-

-Love is all you need.-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 5: I Tried To Make It Work**

Her new life as a dishwasher began but most nights wouldn't produce many dishes so Angel would soon find herself doing more than this task.

She smiled at Freddy once then returned to her work.

"Don't you want to be with me?" Freddy asked feeling ignored.

"Maybe if you took a bath," Angel paused looking at him. "Or several baths." This was the first insult to Freddy's grooming habits.

Which were obviously none.

Freddy's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Does this have something to do with Bonnie?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. He was only helping." Angel replied.

Freddy folded his arms. "You like him better."

"That's not it." Angel said.

In a way it might have something to do with Angel's rejection towards Freddy. Bonnie was nice enough to let her shower. Not to mention the purple bunny wasn't forcing himself on her which made a big difference.

"I should have known, from the minute I took you to see him…" Freddy reminisced of the first day he met Angel taking her small hand in his paw leading her to meet Bonnie.

He was trained to be nice to customers like that.

"Freddy if you would listen…" Angel held up her dish water soaked hands.

"No, you belong to me. You make me happy and I want you to be happy with me."

It was useless Freddy got himself so worried that Bonnie was trying to steal Angel away from him that he wasn't going to listen.

"I want you to continue working until you've forgotten about him and you're ready to be with me."

His voice sounded darker. His eyes had a kind of glow to them.

That could have been tears.

"Finish the dishes then I want you to clean the pizza oven. After that I want you to scrub the floor."

"I think you're overreacting. If you would just let me explain." Angel said. The look on her face was that of any child who had gotten into trouble and was being harshly punished.

She wasn't going to blame Bonnie, he was innocent.

"On your knees with a bucket." Freddy pointed to the floor with a stern look.

Angel sighed. "Yes Freddy."

Freddy left her to the work confident by the time Angel finished she wouldn't remember Bonnie's name.

~x~

Angel dried and put away the last dish in the cupboard thinking it was funny they had these dishes. They must have been specifically for the animatronics, if you could call them that. All guests of the pizzeria were treated to paper plates and cups.

Thinking of which Angel never had the chance to get anything to eat all day.

"A little something wouldn't hurt. Freddy will understand." She told herself.

It was pretty easy to find leftovers stored away in the fridge.

"I almost feel sorry for them. Must be boring only being limited to what the restaurant has to offer." Angel took out a slice of pizza looking at it briefly before continuing her thoughts. "Right now I'm no different."

Angel nibbled on the cold pizza as she began gathering supplies to clean with.

Having no experience with pizza ovens made cleaning one most difficult of all her chores. At least it was designed to be user friendly because the people hired to work here weren't likely to be experts. Angel's biggest fear of the oven was it would randomly turn on.

By the time she was finished with the oven Angel's pale fingers were covered in ashes.

"At least washing the floor will clean my hands." She said removing a knot from her drying red hair. Sadly there were no hair bands available to pull it back out of her way.

It appeared Bonnie's efforts to make a shower went to waste.

She set to work filling a bucket with soap and water then dipped a sponge in wringing it out with her hand. With a sigh of discontentment Angel proceeded to get on her hands and knees starting at the far end of the kitchen.

Scrubbing the floor by hand was a humiliating task but Angel had her thoughts to help pass the time. She thought how silly it was Freddy wanted her to forget about Bonnie in his jealousy. How adorable Bonnie had been especially when he was nervous.

Being amazed the characters here had rooms all to themselves. Freddy never showed Angel to his room. In fact Freddy never mentioned the rooms. Angel wondered if she'd get to see Freddy's room or if she even wanted to.

She decided the character's personal living spaces were best kept secret.

Saying anything might be one more thing Freddy accuses Bonnie of doing.

Why was Freddy so intent on having someone to keep him happy anyway?

"Why did it have to be me?" She said that last thought out loud.

"Because, you are special." Came a reply.

Freddy stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching.

Angel looked up at him. "What are you doing back?" The surprise reply snapped Angel out of her thoughts.

Freddy ventured into the kitchen the pads of his feet stuck to the freshly scrubbed floor with each step.

"I…I felt bad." Freddy got down on the floor and put his head to Angel's. "I'm sorry."

That was a first.

"If I were to clean myself up a bit would you be happier with me?" He asked.

Angel watched what she could see of him carefully. She couldn't particularly say yes and if she did it wouldn't be willingly. "I don't think that's going to change things. But maybe…"

She was never good at giving a prompt yes or no.

"Please, I'd do anything to make you happy." Freddy said and began to nuzzle the girl.

Angel closed her eyes. This was a wonderful scenario a guy willing to do anything for her happiness. He wanted to capture her heart and the soft nuzzles of a furry animal felt delightful against her skin.

But being held prisoner wasn't her idea of a perfect romance.

"Let me go?" She replied softly.

"Then I wouldn't be happy." Freddy said with a hint of sadness.

Somehow Angel found her arms wrapping around Freddy's neck though before she could come up with a decent reply Freddy scooped the girl up in her strong arms.

"Can I make it up to you?" His eyes were back to an innocent blue.

Even though Angel knew what Freddy was leading up to there was no room to disagree. She remembered just how strong Freddy really was. Why hidden within those big paws might be sharp claws that could say otherwise if she attempted to escape.

But considering he was making an effort to seem charming the worst punishment from Freddy might be more chores.

As Freddy carried Angel through the door of the forgotten room he had one last thing to say.

"Afterwards we'll both need baths."

Freddy found this amusing as he kicked the door shut.

The abandoned animatronic whose color was once golden was slumped against the wall once more.


	6. You Can't Help Her

**Slave To Freddy**

~I would like to apologize to my readers for the late update. There have been a lot of things going on to take my mind set away from writing. Then my notebook got lost, took a couple of days to find it and finally my neighbors. Honestly, when I normally sit down to write they decide to crank up their lawn mowers. I have several of them very close to my bedroom window who have industrial mowers and those things are LOUD. If I lived in a quieter place I could work so much faster.~

-I think I'd rather be prisoner of Fazbear Entertainment.-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 6: You Can't Help Her**

She was pinned down by Freddy enduring his love making again. Angel was still quite sore from the last time which is why she had rejected him in the first place. There was nothing she could do but let the bear have his way. Before the act was complete Angel felt something gushing, she wasn't sure this meant further bleeding from her or the awful thought of Freddy's fluids spilling inside her body.

Freddy seemed so pleased with himself never once worried he might be hurting his unfortunate victim.

"You make me so happy." Freddy said pulling Angel close. "Do I make you happy too?"

Right now she was struggling with worse pain than before, worrying about bleeding to death and the smell of an animal that has gone quite some time without bathing.

"Maybe if…"

"Yes, the bath. I'll see what I can do to be more pleasing to you." Hard to tell if he really meant that. "Because I do believe we made a mess over here."

"I guess you'll have to find someone to wash the bedding." Angel suggested.

Freddy huffed at that like it were going to be a difficult chore. "Perhaps."

The forgotten character sitting against the wall opened his eyes slightly, directing his glance in their direction.

~x~

The next time Freddy was away Angel knew her job was to keep herself busy but she didn't feel like washing dishes while stained with Freddy's gift. This time she purposely sought Bonnie out.

"Bonnie?"

She found the big purple bunny chilling out on stage with his guitar in his paws.

"I had a feeling someone needed me tonight." Bonnie said as he set the guitar aside. "Usually I'm the first one off stage…" He trailed off while looking at Angel. "Is everything alright?"

She hesitated. "I was wondering if you could work the shower for me again? If it's not too much trouble."

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Bonnie slid off the stage. "Are you certain there isn't something else? You look a little…" Was there really a good word for it? "Tired."

Angel didn't want to admit anything just yet. But from her appearance, trails of dried blood and bodily fluids running down her legs, the way she walked with a limp as if to ease a physical pain and the same dress which was beginning to unravel at some seams. She also wore the heavy scent of Freddy Fazbear and that alone was impossible to ignore. Bonnie wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong.

"I just need to shower." She said looking at the floor.

"You can tell me anything." Bonnie said concerned. "I want to help."

He could tell Angel wasn't going to open up to him.

"Come on, I'll open up the pipe so you can get cleaned up."

Bonnie led the way down stairs beyond the point anyone else would care to venture. He stood outside the door as Angel undressed wondering what Freddy was doing to this poor girl.

~x~

Angel opened the door finding Bonnie leaning against the wall obviously in deep thought.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

Bonnie twisted his ears. "Are you feeling better?" He asked watching her.

"Of course. That really helped I'm glad you're here." She smiled.

"Cone this way and I'll get you something else to wear. I'm sure you can't be happy in the same thing." Bonnie motioned with his paw to follow.

Bonnie led Angel to the counter pulling out a box from underneath. The box was marked: Lost and Found. He dug through the box finding a few items that were long forgotten.

"Maybe these will fit." He held out a shirt and pair of shorts. "I know it's not much…"

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"People leave stuff here all the time they seldom come back for it unless it's a wallet or purse, something like that." Bonnie explained. "We don't have any use for money."

Angel laughed a little at Bonnie's attempt to make a joke before accepting the clothes. "Okay."

"I know being serious wasn't originally part of my programming but…" Bonnie hesitated. "Would you tell me why you are really here?"

The first thought that popped into Angel's head was Freddy would be angry if she said anything. Even if she was wearing down in an effort to do what he wanted in hopes things would get better.

Angel sighed. "Maybe it would be good to talk to someone. But we need to go someplace more private."

Bonnie nodded. "We can talk in my room." He placed his paw on Angel's shoulder as they walked.

Once they were safely inside Bonnie closed the door.

"No one will bother us in here." Unless Freddy grew concerned where his girl might have wandered off to. "Sit, tell me what's on your mind." Bonnie smiled.

Though it made her feel anxious Angel sat on the end of Bonnie's bed. "Well, this all started the day I met you guys for the first time. The day started out great I was so happy because it was my birthday And I got to visit Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

This kind of story wasn't anything new to Bonnie. He'd seen hundreds of kids visit the pizzeria on their birthday.

"Freddy was so nice to me but then he started acting weird after we left you and he decided to keep me here." She continued.

Talk about a major malfunction.

"So he's keeping you prisoner?" That's what Bonnie was afraid of.

"Yes." Angel answered.

Bonnie lowered his ears. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you now?"

"I just turned seventeen." Angel replied looking at the clothing in her hands.

Bonnie grabbed his ears forcing them to droop even lower. 'Freddy why?' He thought. The purple bunny knew he was no match for Freddy and didn't even want to try to question the leader. This was a bad case he couldn't sit back and do nothing.

He sat on the bed next to Angel wrapping an arm around the girl to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. Freddy should never have kept you here." His ears were still low. "I don't know what's gotten into him but I'll do what I can to get you out of here."

"I know you're trying to help, Bonnie." Angel reached over stroking a patch of Bonnie's two-toned fur. "Freddy will never let me go, he says I make him happy."

Another thing Bonnie was concerned about.

"I don't like it when Freddy wants to be with me. He hurts me and I don't want to do it again." The thought made her upset.

Next thing Bonnie knew Angel was clinging to his furry body for emotional comfort, crying. Bonnie responded by wrapping his arms around the girl pulling her into a friendly hug.

The purple bunny felt terrible. Freddy was tarnishing the good name of their home by kidnapping a customer for his own selfish benefit.

~x~

The sun hadn't risen yet and the doors remained locked keeping all occupants inside the building.

Bonnie was headed towards the stage carrying his guitar thinking about his conversation with Angel. Looking up from the faded carpet he saw Freddy entering the room. Bonnie knew he was probably coming back from wherever he kept Angel tucked away during opening hours.

"Freddy, I want to talk to you." Bonnie decided if he didn't speak up now while his heart was full of fire he never would.

"What is it pal?" Freddy was acting as he normally would.

"It has to do with that new girl." Bonnie began.

"She's wonderful isn't she? I've never seen the kitchen cleaner! Not since this place first opened." Freddy said.

Bonnie shook his head. "No, she's not suppose to be here. I know you're hurting that girl, your scent is all over her" Not to mention other things. "You can't keep her here."

Freddy started to frown. "She's not a little kid."

It was like holding someone against their will who wasn't five years old was perfectly okay.

"She's not an adult either. We might be twenty years old but she's not." Bonnie argued. "Freddy every time you do that you are raping an underage girl."

Freddy narrowed his eyes growling at his friend. "You can't help her."

The clock struck six meaning it was time to put an end to this conversation.

Freddy grabbed Bonnie's guitar shoving it at the bunny's chest. "Showtime."

Bonnie growled wondering if he should use his guitar to knock the sense back into Freddy.


	7. The Right Decision

**Slave To Freddy**

~Each act of bravery can have an impact on how the story will progress. Some roads lead to good fortune others lead to more pain and suffering to the one you are trying to save.~

-Which path did you choose?-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 7: The Right Decision**

No day was becoming any easier than the last. Bonnie wished things were back to normal before Freddy did the unthinkable. Maybe Bonnie could have done something to prevent this from happening. But that's the thing about over thinking a situation if you had no idea and could have done nothing.

"Are you feeling any better?" Angel asked as she patched up Bonnie's arm.

"Yes, it was hardly a scratch." Bonnie said. "There was a lot of enthusiasm today."

Hearing that made Angel wish she could have been just another spectator in the crowd.

Bonnie paused for a moment. "Things will get better." He patted Angel's hand. Though when things would change for the better he didn't know.

Freddy stepped forward from the shadows into the stage light. He stared so intently at Bonnie and Angel they could almost feel his glare burning them.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said.

Angel looked at her captor.

"You know Bonnie if you like my girl so much why don't you go backstage with her, she'll make you happy too." Freddy said with a grin.

Bonnie narrowed his eyes. "I could never do something like that."

Maybe Freddy counted on an answer like that. "If you want Bonnie, you could always watch."

This time the bunny quickly rose to his feet. "Watch what, you strip away more of Angel's innocence?" He growled.

"Stop it." Angel stepped between the two animals. "Bonnie, I'm not worth you getting into a fight over." She said looking at the purple bunny who had been so kind to her.

"But…" The look he was getting said enough. Bonnie knew there was little he could do to help.

"That means this girl is still mine and mine alone." Freddy said this in a more friendly tone.

"How about you give her a break?" Bonnie suggested still standing firm. "It would do you both some good to be apart so you can miss each other."

Not that he was trying to help Freddy in any way. Angel could use some time to herself outside solitary confinement.

"Nice to know you still have a few good ideas." That was Freddy's jealous behavior talking. "I believe you have work to do in the kitchen." Freddy urged Angel away with a paw.

"Don't you think she deserves a little better than that?" Bonnie asked.

Angel paused at the doorway hoping Bonnie wasn't going to continue until he got himself into a real fight.

"I'm guessing you have some thoughts on the subject." Freddy said never budging from his place.

"Have you considered being romantic? Besides what you would normally do." Bonnie was certain of the reply he'd receive if he hadn't added that next part. Although he wanted to say, maybe Angel wouldn't be seeking him out if Freddy did a better job. But that might end badly. "Just talking can mean a lot."

Bonnie hoped that was enough to leave Freddy with to think about before turning to exit the stage.

Angel smiled from her place in the doorway then continued on her way to the kitchen for more chores.

'Thanks Bonnie.' She thought.

Bonnie was unaware his decision to avoid further conflict awakened a greater force to allow matters to fall into his paws.

Angel was in the kitchen repeating her task of washing dishes belonging to the restaurants inhabitants, which there weren't many tonight.

Even with the plates and silverware Angel was inspecting one dish that felt out of place.

"I wonder…"

Before Angel could process her thought Freddy walked in the kitchen. This was nothing new except now he was grumbling something about Bonnie.

The bear's attitude Angel was growing tired of. She still wished Freddy could act like the day she met him, before being kidnapped.

Angel's attention was taken away from Freddy when she saw a reflection in the plate. An unfamiliar pair of eyes catching the light stared back. The unexpected image caused Angel to let the dish slip out of her hand and onto the clean floor.

"Now you're breaking dishes?" Freddy snapped. "It's like you don't care anything about me. And everything I've done for you…"

"It was an accident I didn't mean to." Angel knelt down to pick up the shattered pieces.

"You don't love me." Freddy huffed in a child-like manner.

"Freddy, calm down." She looked up at him. "Come here." Angel held out her free arm offering to calm him with a hug.

Freddy thought it over a moment before joining Angel on the floor accepting the girl's affection.

"Everything is going to be fine." In her other hand she clutched a piece of broken dish. Angel considered using it to stab Freddy hoping it would give her an opportunity to get Bonnie and attempt to escape. After all Bonnie was knowledgeable of the building maybe he knew of a way out.

How would that really play out?

Just before settling into the hug Freddy knocked the sharp shard out of Angel's hand taking her by surprise. "There will be none of that."

It was like Freddy knew what the girl was planning and he had no intention of answering the mystery if he would bleed actual blood or leak oil.

"Don't be silly." Angel pulled away slightly, looking down. "You're much too big and strong for me to take on."

Freddy gave a look.

Angel promptly ignored him reaching out in hopes of continuing the hug. Her fingers barely brushed against his fur before Freddy made a quick decision.

Freddy longed to be appreciated the way he felt deserving of but for once he felt put off by tonight's actions. He thought it best to take a little break and visit this later.

"You're going back to your room. You can stay there until I come to get you tomorrow." Freddy felt like he was giving up a good opportunity. "And you can bet I'll have more work for you." He added sternly.

This wasn't the outcome Angel planned on. She felt further in doubt about escaping this place but it bought her some time.

There would always be tomorrow or maybe Angel would make the decision to accept making things work between her and Freddy.

It wasn't what she wanted.

But in time she could learn to care for him.


	8. Awaken The Beast

**Slave To Freddy**

~Locked all alone with your thoughts you can imagine great things.~

-"I think better when I talk and better that it is directed at someone." A good friend of mine shared this with me.-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 8: Awaken The Beast**

On her own again Angel sat on the other wall across from the animatronic who was imprisoned here was well. She observed him for a while glad he was motionless.

"I wonder why you're here."

The animatronic had a cute brown nose, she reached out to touch it. His nose felt warm instead of cold like Freddy's. Made Angel wonder if Bonnie's nose was cold and wet too.

"Did you do something wrong?"

The character was stiff, his joints would not move easily. Unlike the others Angel met this one was cold and did not seem like he was breathing. If he was his breath was quite shallow. One of his ears was bent down, broken. Probably had been for a long time. He was a dull gold, his coat matted in several places and there were patches of fur missing. This poor creature needed a good grooming. Observing further he had old wounds on his neck and across his chest. Even his mouth was clamped tightly shut.

Angel was careful not to put her fingers too close to his mouth. "How do you eat?" She wondered.

The thought never occurred this bunny might be nothing more than an animatronic left to decay, forgotten in an abandoned storage room replaced by Freddy and his friends.

"Maybe if I do as he says he'll let me go." Angel continued her conversation. "I didn't expect my life would end up as a servant to an animatronic bear." Angel sat closer folding her arms. "What part of him is animatronic anyway? Freddy acts on his own free will. Certainly animatronics were never meant to kidnap customers."

The dulled golden bunny before her remained silent as always.

"He eats, he breathes… he has a heartbeat."

Angel paused the ranting looking at the bunny as a new thought entered her mind.

"Do you think it's possible I'm living the tough part of a fairy tale? Somewhere at the end of all this my Prince Charming will come to my rescue?"

That was a lovely thought but even Angel knew fairy tales weren't real. At least right now she didn't believe in them.

"I'm no prince but I can help you."

Came a raspy voice.

For the first time since Angel began having one-sided conversations with the withered robotic animal, Springtrap finally spoke.

"You can talk?" Angel eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes." Springtrap opened his eyes, lifted his head and looked at the girl.

"All this time I thought…" Angel looked thoughtful then perked up. "You're alive!" She was thrilled feeling the urge to throw her arms around the character. "Wait," Her mood changed quickly. "You aren't a monster like Freddy are you?" Then she added. "You are a bunny of course you're good!"

Springtrap laughed at the comment. "You are too kind."

Angel calmed her enthusiasm. "Now I don't have to be alone but you said something about helping?"

"I did. I can help you get away from Freddy." Springtrap shifted so he wasn't slouched over. "I might not look like much but it is possible."

"If Bonnie can't do anything how can you?" Angel asked.

"Freddy is the leader, he controls those poor souls who share the stage with him. Freddy can't control me because I outrank him." Springtrap grinned. "He's been territorial in order to keep him away I'd have to transfer my scent to you."

The scent of an old uncared for bunny would be hard to miss.

Hearing this made Angel begin to have second thoughts about Springtrap's help.

He could see this. "Don't worry I'm not going to force it." Springtrap collected his thoughts. "I have something special to give you that I've been holding onto for a very long time. I've been waiting for the right person." His grin remained.

The way Springtrap said this was sweet.

There was some truth about Freddy saying Angel was special.

"If you accept my help I promise Freddy Fazbear will never harm you again. I'll make sure of it." Springtrap held out his hand. "You must be willing to accept me and the gift I have to give."

This might be Springtrap's redemption if he had in fact done something wrong in the past. This was his chance to make things right and find freedom.

"Well if I can get away from Freddy." This was the option Angel was presented with, forever be a slave to Freddy or have a little romance with Springtrap promising to make sure she was safe. "Alright." Angel smiled.

Springtrap was pleased.

"I'm smart enough to know romance doesn't happen overnight and I won't ask you to love me in this form." Springtrap's good ear bent down.

"But you are already a lot nicer than Freddy." Angel was quick to judge someone's character. At least this time it wasn't looking to end badly.

His ear straightened. "Unlike him, I will protect you."

To Angel Springtrap's promise was enough to keep her going. Already she looked upon him without fear.

"We haven't a lot of time." If he were to do this it would have to be soon. "Tell me next time you are out you'll bring me some water?"

"Of course." Angel replied. "How have you stayed alive so long?"

"That doesn't matter. But promise you won't say a word to Freddy, Bonnie or anyone else about me." Springtrap's strained voice sounded more stern.

"I promise. I don't even think Freddy has ever noticed you." Angel said.

"I'd like to keep it that way." Springtrap said closing his eyes. "At least until you are safe."

Angel watched him for a moment. "Are you tired?"

Springtrap glanced at her. "I have offered my help there is nothing more I can do tonight."

Meaning Springtrap didn't expect physical contact to take place just yet. Considering what would be happening soon he wanted to conserve energy.

"Get some rest. I'll take care of everything."

Springtrap hoped to put Angel's mind at ease. Already his plan had begun there were a few more difficult steps to take before completion.

The rest would be up to Angel.


	9. Happy Memories

**Slave To Freddy**

~Good things come to those who wait.~

-Springtrap has been waiting a long time.-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 9: Happy Memories**

It wasn't time for the restaurant to open yet when the door to the back storage room slowly pushed open.

"How are you doing today?" Freddy asked quietly.

Angel looked up, Springtrap was still once again. "What are you doing here so early? It can't be night already."

Springtrap listened.

"I wanted to give you a chance to get something to eat and you know… visit the ladies room. I didn't give you an opportunity last night." Freddy sounded as if he felt bad.

Angel thought for a moment remembering Springtrap asked for water.

"Hurry, it'll be show time soon." Freddy urged.

She got to her feet quickly leaving through the open door.

After visiting the ladies room Angel went straight to the kitchen filling a pitcher up with water. She took a glass from the cabinet and put enough food on a plate for two.

"What's all that for?" Freddy asked a tad suspicious seeing Angel trying to carry it all in her two hands.

"I wanted to have enough to snack on." She said. "I do get hungry and thirsty being in there all day."

Freddy searched for a good reply.

"You don't want me to go hungry do you?" She asked innocently.

"No, of course not." Freddy was trying to be nice again he wouldn't deprive Angel of food if she wanted it.

Freddy placed a paw on Angel's shoulder nudging her to continue forward. "I'm sorry you have to go back. Maybe someday it won't be this way."

With Freddy it was hard to tell at times if he really means the things he says of if he has some dark plan going on in that furry head of his.

With Springtrap on her side Angel was certain she wouldn't have to find out.

"I'll see you tonight." Freddy said before closing and locking the door.

Angel stood still for a moment listening to make sure Freddy walked away before saying anything.

"I brought you water like you requested." She carefully set the pitcher and glass down then the plate of food from her other hand. "Brought you something to eat as well." She poured a glass of water for the bunny.

Springtrap stayed against the wall watching her with eyes as dull as his coat. "Thank you." Springtrap took the glass in his old hand proving he was missing fur on the tip of one of his fingers. He drank the glass of water in one go. "That's much better. Now my mouth won't be as dry."

"Here, eat something." Angel offered him the plate.

"This will be a good day." Springtrap took a slice of pizza.

It was Angel's turn to watch him. Springtrap was an oddly fascinating creature though Angel would never get to understand him. Even his teeth and the way he ate was so different than the others.

"Something on your mind?" Springtrap asked.

"Why does Freddy act the way he does? Has he always been like this?" Angel asked.

The first question was difficult as there could be any number of reasons why Freddy lost his mind. Maybe it was the stress of performing every day for hundreds of kids and adults. Could be the lack of maintenance being left to wither over the years. That was silly though, Springtrap doubted Freddy would end up in the condition he currently was. And maybe it was something more. Freddy wanted personal attention, love and…

The idea of keeping his band going for another generation by doing something similar to what Springtrap was planning to do.

But without great sacrifice.

Springtrap couldn't say that. This information would be discouraging. "Freddy was not always this way. As for why, that's not important." He didn't want to ruin the mood.

Angel was already starting to look disappointed.

"I know I said I wasn't going to rush things," He began. "But I was hoping we could… be romantic soon." Springtrap tilted his head. "I can give my gift as long as Freddy keeps his paws off you. So if you might keep him away? Just for tonight." He looked hopeful. "We can do this tomorrow?"

Of course Angel wasn't thrilled to go through this with anyone again.

"I promise to be as kind as I can." Springtrap said lowering his good ear.

"You already promised to save me from Freddy." Angel smiled slightly.

"I can promise this too." He attempted to smile though all those years of not smiling made it rough to not look a little creepy.

"I have to trust you." This time Angel sat against the wall next to him. "You are my Prince Charming after all."

Hearing that gave Springtrap an extra beat to his heart and a full grin of his off-white teeth. He reached over taking Angel's hand in his paw. His was nowhere as large as a bear's but what his slimmer features lacked in size and beauty made up for in comfort.

Angel leaned her head against Springtrap's shoulder.

This is the kind of romance he hoped would take place. Slowly, steadily but still have to end in a form of intimacy by tomorrow.

"Could I ask you for a kiss?" Angel felt more at ease sitting with him. "I know all good princes kiss their princess."

Springtrap chuckled lightly. "I'm worried my lips would be too rough."

A hand stroking the faded gold fur on his arm said it didn't matter. In such a short time Angel placed so much of her trust into Springtrap that he didn't want any of it to go to waste. Slowly he turned to her nudging his warm brown nose against Angel's cheek. Angel reached up touching the side of his face, her hand was so small in contrast to the build of all the characters and Springtrap was little different. Only the slimmer features of a less cared for bunny made him appear smaller by comparison.

Springtrap closed his eyes sighing. It felt nice allowing this girl to get use to him as it had been many years since he felt a gentle loving touch.

"Are you okay?" She asked feeling concerned for the bunny.

Springtrap placed a paw on top of her hand hoping this wouldn't end yet. "I was thinking about when I use to be on stage. You being here with me reminds me of those days."

"I'm sorry." Angel said.

Springtrap looked at her. "Don't be. Those are happy memories."

He nuzzled against Angel's cheek as she nuzzled Springtrap in return.

The act of gentle nuzzling eventually led to Springtrap's first kiss.


	10. Springtrap's Death

**Slave To Freddy**

~A good deed can mean great sacrifice.~

-A lifetime of protection will now begin.-

 **Slave To Freddy Chapter 10: Springtrap's Death and Rebirth**

What position would be most comfortable and appropriate for this occasion. Springtrap didn't like the idea of forcing in the same way Freddy had been doing. To him it didn't feel right and was only romantic if both lovers agreed to it. Honestly he was no expert on the subject of love making.

He had spent his entire adult life performing in a pizza restaurant never once looking for a mate.

Things felt like they were moving quickly and that made Springtrap's old heart begin to beat a bit faster. He started to feel like he hadn't in years, like he now had the strength and energy to go through with this. He hoped Angel felt the same way because Springtrap knew he only had one chance to do this.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked quietly.

Springtrap wanted to be considerate of her feelings.

"Yes, we are having a special moment." Angel answered.

The girl's first brush with romance wasn't how she ever dreamed it would go. Being here with Springtrap encountering his helpfulness, his ability to show romance could be different and being nice enough to consider all these things made Angel feel like she shouldn't miss this opportunity.

Especially since this might very well be the last time this ever has to happen.

Springtrap nodded and continued.

He nudged his brown nose against Angel's cheek, wrapped an arm around her and placed his free paw on her leg. It was here Springtrap realized for this to go further he needed access to an area which much like the door confining them to this room was locked.

Springtrap gave a grunt of hesitation shying away slightly.

Angel placed her hand on his face not wanting the withered bunny to part. "Is something wrong?"

"My dear, to give my scent and gift I must request your permission for the continuation of our romantic encounter." Springtrap was trying to sound as princely as possible as he moved his paw to the shorts Angel was wearing. "I will not watch."

"Oh, okay." Angel stroked his face. "Keep those warm feelings in mind."

Springtrap smiled then turned his head allowing Angel to undress so he might access the doorway that could save them both from this prison.

Once finished Angel wrapped her arms around Springtrap pulling the dull gold bunny close yet again. "I like having you close by."

"You flatter me." Springtrap leaned closer for a kiss, in the process moving them both to the floor.

Already inside of him all that energy came together welling up in his stomach. It made him feel nervous but also powerful and ready. Springtrap tried for a minute to find the right position while embarrassed in Angel's arms coming to the conclusion the best way was simply by being on top where he could have total control.

Springtrap pulled slowly away from their kiss. "Are you ready?" He asked looking at her hoping for a good answer.

"Yes, I trust you." Angel replied.

Music to his ears. Springtrap nuzzled against Angel's neck before moving to get himself into the next step of the plan. Springtrap found he was more ready than he thought, holding back his juices the bunny took his "tool" in one paw. He might have aged but that part of his body remained in really good condition, protected and waiting for this moment.

"Forgive me…" Springtrap had to look once to make sure he entered correctly. He could see the pain on the girl's face. He felt just as uncomfortable. "I'm being as gentle as I can." Once Springtrap was inside he returned to Angel to comfort her.

She put her arms around Springtrap again squeezing his shoulders until after a moment she began to relax.

"It's going to be okay." Springtrap assured. "I have waited my whole life for you."

Angel couldn't help but smile at his reminder. "Be gentle, okay?"

"I am. I am." Springtrap slowly set to work keeping as close as he could to his girl for the sake of her comfort, he was like a big stuffed animal.

Gentleness became increased pleasure. Their hearts beat faster Springtrap wouldn't last much longer he needed to be certain of one thing.

"Will you accept my gift?" He asked with a deep breath.

"I will accept your gift." Angel said clinging to him poking her nose against his.

Springtrap grinned. Then with all his strength summoned that light inside, forcing it downward transferring this one time gift to Angel for safe keeping.

~x~

Afterwards Springtrap had little energy left. He stored a little for one last task and though he lay on the floor like a wounded animal he needed to finish this job.

For now he stayed with Angel resting. They had a few hours before Freddy returned.

~x~

The day was growing short and soon the door to the storage room would be unlocked. For now Springtrap sat against the wall like so many years before as he was lost in deep thought.

"Are you going to be okay?" Angel asked sitting in front of the bunny. "Have some water." She poured a glass offering it.

Springtrap shook his head, already he appeared more dull than usual. "No. I need to ask one more thing of you." He said looking at the girl.

"Anything." She held onto his arm.

Springtrap placed a paw on hers. "I asked that you accept my soul. Promise you will nurture it and as long as you have it with you, Freddy can't touch you."

"What are you saying?" Angel gave him a look.

"The special gift I gave you was my soul. It is inside of you now. Will you take care of it?" Springtrap asked.

It was hard to believe but Angel said she trusted him. "I promise to take good care of your soul." There was no way she could say no.

"Thank you." Springtrap gave his signature grin, briefly. "One last thing needs to be done." Reaching behind his back Springtrap revealed a gold key. "Escaping."

One might think if Springtrap had this key why not use it sooner? Because to ensure Angel's safety he had to not only pass on his scent but also his soul this would repel Freddy Fazbear for a longer period of time.

"You mean…" Angel stared at the key.

"Yes. We will be free." Springtrap said.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

Springtrap kind of laughed. "It's a long story but a long time ago when I was free to roam I swiped this key from the office. I knew someday it would come in handy."

"But if you had the key why didn't you escape sooner?" Angel wondered.

"I told you, I was waiting for someone special. I'm glad I waited so I could help you."

Angel didn't know what to say. She was grateful Springtrap existed to help her get out of here, naturally she felt bad for him being stuck here all these years.

"Freddy will be here soon. When he unlocks the door make up an excuse to keep him busy that way we can slip out." Springtrap instructed.

Angel looked around the room thinking of the perfect distraction. It was simple yet believable. "I can do that." She was excited the opportunity for freedom was so close.

As predicted Freddy was outside unlocking the door. Angel got up, Springtrap watched as the girl walked to the door waiting for it to slowly open.

"Hi Freddy." She greeted the bear completely dialing down her enthusiasm.

"Hello." He said. "Nice to see you again." Freddy smiled his bright blue eyes focusing on Angel.

"Do you think I could go to the ladies room? I did drink a lot of water," Referring to the pitcher she brought along last night. "You can wait in the kitchen for me and we can pick up where we left off. Because I missed that cold nose of yours." Angel said this last part reaching up to touch Freddy's nose with her finger.

Freddy was fooled by the fib happy to continue of that's what she wanted. 'Maybe this girl is starting to warm up to me.' Freddy thought. He needed to pour on some Fazbear charm to ensure the night would last.

"Go ahead, take your time." Freddy said softly.

"Thanks." Angel smiled.

Freddy returned back down the hallway. Once he was out of sight Angel motioned to the still bunny against the wall. Springtrap walked to the doorway peeking out.

"Let's go." He said taking hold of Angel's hand.

They quietly padded through the hall, beyond the show stage floor at last reaching the front doors. Springtrap presented the golden key unlocking one of the doors.

The door opened with a click the wind blew fresh air, the darkness of night was the perfect cover as things settled outside with the exception of late traffic passing through he streets.

"Get out of here. There isn't much time, hurry." Springtrap ordered with his rusty voice.

"What about you?" She looked at him.

"I'll be fine, you have my soul." He urged the girl outside the door. "Leave this place and never come back or to any other Fazbear restaurants ever. You'll be safer that way."

Angel looked back at Springtrap one last time. "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Spring Bonnie." He replied.

Angel smiled stroking the bunny's face before turning to run as far away as she could.

Springtrap sighed seeing her leave, he did his good deed. He closed the door locking it back so no one else could escape the building. To make sure of that Springtrap swallowed the gold key.

~x~

"What is taking her so long?" Freddy wondered.

Since Angel never came to the kitchen he had to go investigate. 'She couldn't have gone far.'

Angel wasn't in the ladies room, she wasn't in the show room and she wasn't in the storage room…

But someone else was.

Springtrap stood in the room he had been trapped for many years staring at Freddy with his dull eyes and a grin.

"You!" Freddy was afraid of Springtrap even if he wouldn't care to admit it. "You're suppose to be… dead."

"You're too late Freddy. She carries my soul."

Springtrap's strength was almost completely diminished. With his old withered body he was no match for the bear. He hadn't the energy to step forward, barely stand. Freddy did the work for him walking angrily towards Springtrap, Freddy grabbed the creature by his neck. Springtrap laughed though his laugh wound down like a music box.

"You can no longer harm her…" With his piece said Springtrap's breathing slowed and his heart stopped.

Freddy could do nothing. The old animatronic died and was cast away his body landing against the wall though he could no longer feel anything.

Springtrap's heart beats inside someone else now.

~x~

Months later by her eighteenth birthday Angel was in the hospital, she had given birth to a baby bunny with beautiful golden fur. This was Springtrap's special gift, he needed someone like Angel to protect and nurture it.

The event baffled the doctors but Angel was indeed special, she was chosen for this task. She promised to take care of her little Spring Bonnie.

Springtrap lives.

His heart beats.

And he has a hatred for Freddy Fazbear.


End file.
